1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to promotional materials, such as those inserted into a multi-page newspaper, magazine or the like, hereinafter referred to as multi-page articles, for supplying informational material to the reader, and more particularly, to a promotional card that is provided with an informational booklet or the like removably or permanently adhered to a face of the promotional card such that the card may be inserted by a high speed insertion process into a machine that inserts the card into a multi-page article.
1. Description of the Related Art
It is common in the art to provide promotional adhesive labels to products or containers for products. The label is adhered to the product or container an included leaflet is accessed by peeling away a cover sheet. The attachment of a leaflet may be used on many products for informational reasons such as relating to warranties, operational instructions, label requirements, or other matters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,676 to Bockairo discloses an adhesive label having a folded leaflet, coupon or the like disposed between a base sheet and a cover sheet. The cover sheet is wider than the folded leaflet, having side edges peelably adhered to the base sheet. The cover sheet has at least one edge extending outwardly beyond the ends of the sides edges so as to form tabs which are readily grasped for peeling away the cover sheet for access to the leaflet. The label is disclosed in circular and rectangular embodiments. The end areas of the cover sheet side edges may be tapered to reduce the possibility of tearing the cover sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,616 to Cowan et al. discloses a resealable, overlaminated leaflet label having a folded leaflet overlaid by a cover sheet having opposed marginal portions extending beyond the edges of the leaflet. The undersurface of the cover sheet is coated with peelable adhesive material such that the marginal portions are peelably adhered to the surface of an article with the leaflet disposed between the article and the cover sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,121 to Dolan et al. discloses a brochure assembly with a product information patch removably attached to one of the panels. The product information patch includes a base label secured to the primary brochure, a folded product information sheet positioned centrally on the base label and an overlaminate secured over the folded product information sheet and the base label.
There is an unmet need in the art for a promotional card having an easily removable informational booklet with adhered edges that allow the promotional card to be inserted into a machine that places the promotional card into multi-page articles at high insertion speeds. Preferably, such a machine can insert such promotional cards at high speed into the traveling web of a printing process for multi-page articles such as magazines, newspapers, etc.
Provided is a folded leaflet attached to a promotional card that is suitable to be machine inserted at high processing speeds into a multi-page article. The informational leaflet or booklet is attached by adhered edges and is able to withstand the tension forces associated with a high speed machine insertion process.
The present invention provides a promotional card that is machine insertable in a multi-page article for use in supplying informational material to a reader. The promotional card comprises a base card defining front and rear surfaces with at least one of the surfaces having indicia thereon. An informational booklet is removably attached to at least one of the surfaces of the base card and means are provided for adhering the informational booklet to at least one of the surfaces of the base card.
The informational booklet is machine insertable into the mutli-page article with the informational booklet attached into a position that allows the informational booklet to be easily severed from the base card by the reader.
In addition, a method of providing a promotional card as an insert in a multi-page article is provided. The method includes providing a base card defining front and rear surfaces with at least one of the surfaces having indicia thereon. The method further includes attaching an informational booklet to at least one of the surfaces of the base card. The informational booklet contains at least one adhered edge with the adhered edge being the leading edge for feeding the promotional card into the inserting machine for machine inserting the promotional cards into multi-page articles.
The promotional card is then oriented into the machine such that the informational booklet containing at least one adhered edge is the leading edge for feeding the promotional card into the machine. Finally, using high speed feeding apparatus the promotional cards are fed (inserted) from the inserting machine into the multi-page articles.
It is one aspect of this invention to provide a manner in which an informational booklet can be attached to the base card by an adhered edge and that the adhered edge can withstand the tension forces associated with the high speed machine feeding of the promotional cards for placement of the cards into multi-page articles.